Black Ice (Twilight)
. Black Ice (Sunset and Twi collab) Family Polaris (younger brother), Silverstream (mother), Floe (Father) Goal To be accepted in society Occupation Historian on ancient scavenger history and architecture in Sanctuary Residence Sanctuary (in the Sand Kingdom) Black Ice Credits Infobox Picture by Twilight Infobox design by Forge on Helio's Wiki Allies Moonlight Enemies IceWings in general Likes Scavenger architecture; Moonlight MBTI AGE 7.5 DY . Appearance At first glance, you'd mistake Black Ice for a NightWing. Take another look and you'll see his IceWing spines and build and think he's a hybrid. But nope, he's just a melanistic IceWing. Black Ice is about normal-size, with a slightly muscular build and shiny black scales. His horns have a hint of a golden sheen that matches his sparkling gold eyes. He isn't particularly handsome, but not ugly either. If he was a different color, he would've fit right into an IceWing crowd. . History Black Ice was born with his odd scales, and laughed at from the moment of his birth. ”Blackscale,” his father would say. “Oddball,” his mother would mock. Even his younger sibling, Polaris, would call him an “insult to the family’s honor”. He was often told that his sheer existence was what dragged the family’s ranking down. Down to the point where his formerly high-ranking noble family was kicked out of the palace and sent to live on the outskirts of the palace. Circles gradually piled up around his neck, despite him not doing anything wrong. When he turned 5, he was sick of being at the bottom. The insult. The buffoon who was a useless waste. The next time he saw the queen, he begged to leave. He wanted to go to the famous Jade Mountain Academy. The queen refused. He tried many more times, until when he was 6, he finally gave up and ran away by himself, knowing that nobody would miss him. He left the insults behind, but each one had cut into his self-esteem and had turned his formerly kind demeanor into a cold, angry one. Black Ice eventually arrived at JMA. He was amazed at how so many dragons who were different could live together in peace there, and personally sought out the DoD to join the school. The DoD all agreed that he could stay. He attended for a week, not being able to make many friends, because he was afraid of rejection. Until he met Moonlight. Moonlight the albino was the only dragon he found he could sympathize with, and they gradually grew closer. A week later, the queen realized that Black Ice had gone to the Academy. Infuriated and afraid that he would bring dishonor to the tribe, she personally flew there with her guards to bring him back and punish him. Black Ice was unaware of this, and he was surprised when he was called to the DoD’s office. On his way there, he saw Moonlight again. They walked together, talking, and we’re surprised to see both their queens waiting there with angry looks. The DoD told them to wait outside, as they conversed with the queens. This was the time when Moonlight and Black Ice truly became best friends. They each shared their pasts, their feelings, their worries, their wonders, and planned out what would happen if they were rejected from the school. A few hours later, they were told that they had to leave the school with their respective queens. ”No.” Black Ice and Moonlight flew away together, escaping the queens’ wrath and finding a home near the scavenger home of Sanctuary. They each carved out a living for themselves, and Black Ice decided to pursue his interest of scavenger history and architecture as a historian. . Gallery Any and all pictures will be appreciated! Code base by Forge, Modifications by Twilight Category:Collaborations Category:Work In Progress Category:IceWings Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Content (SunsetTheSkyWing0w0) Category:Content (TwilightWOF)